Under the Sun
by Marvel-Patronus
Summary: Ever wonder what Dimitri was thinking in FB when Rose entered the party with Lissa and was dragged out by Janine? What he was thinking as they sat on the roof under the sun and Rose told him to take Tasha's offer? This is just a ONE SHOT in Dimitir's POV


**Hey guys**

**so this is a one shot about Dimitri and Rose. It starts off at the ski lodge when Dimitri see's Rose walk in wearing the dress Tasha got her and ends after the conversation on the roof. It's all in Dimitri's Point of View and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Love starst :) xx**

**DPOV**

I stood against the wall in silence, like always; not existing, not moving just observing, ready to put any one in this rooms life before my own…any one. Taking in a deep breath I shifted my position against the far corner so I had a full view of the door and everyone else in the room, they just couldn't see me. Being so tall had it's disadvantages as a guardian, you couldn't blend in as well, it was grader to not exist but I managed well as I stood against the wall wearing what Roza would call my 'guardian mask.' My heart skipped a beat at the thought of her. I was fooling my self with Tasha, she would never make me any where near as happy as Rose could, Rose could trust me, love me and complete me…with Rose I didn't have to hide because she would know any way.

'Do you see that dhampir with Vasilissa?' I turned my head to the two moroi men on my right talking.

'I would love to sink my teeth into her.' The other replied and I felt my stomach twist in revolt…but who was with Lissa? I threw my eyes around the room looking for Lissa, not realising she had com in. She would be my charge one day…maybe Dimitri maybe, and if she was I had to learn to protect her. My eyes eventual rested on a tall slim girl with platinum blonde hair. She looked angelic as always and i began to focus on what was around her and more importantly the dhampir with her, although I already knew who it was. Lissa's head snapped up and looked to her right and I followed her gaze, my jaw would have hit the floor if I hadn't been in more control. Rose was walking over to Lissa holding two glasses of water, good girl, but I wasn't concentrating on what she was carrying, more like what she was wearing. She had on the red chinese style silk dress Tasha had gotten her when we went shopping.

**FLASHBACK**

Tasha had been looked in every shop a hundred times and each time I asked her what she was looking for she shook her head muttering that 'She'll know when she see's it.' It had been a long night (day for humans) for both of us and I knew that I wouldn't be able to train Rose in the morning, we had been shopping for ages and i was exhausted. Tasha had talked and talked and talked the entire time, trying to get as much information out of me as possible about Lissa and Christian and Rose. She had also made some suggestive hints about a future with a guardian…me. Each time she made a comment I would change the subject, who do I tell her that I am in love with my seventeen year old student? I hadn't realised Tasha had stopped walking until i had bumped into her, she was staring mouth open at a beautiful chinese red silt dress with little embroider flowers on it. It had a high split up the side and was stunning…the only problem was Tasha and Lissa were moroi and wouldn't be able to give the dress the respect it deserved.

'It's perfect.' She said grinning.

'I'm not sure if it's suitable for Vasilissa.' I said meeting her ice blue eyes that were shinning and laughing at me.

'It's not for Lissa Dimka.' She told me teasingly, I raised an eyebrow.

'Whose it for then?' She gave me a playful slap.

'Rose of course.' I let out a sharp breath and looked back at the dress picturing Rose filling it out and wearing it, her hair in a bun with strands hanging out. She would look like a goddess, which is exactly why Tasha could not buy Rose that dress.

'No.' I said to sternly and Tasha looked very taken aback.

'Why not?' She said confused.

'It's to…inappropriate.'

'You wouldn't care if it was for Lissa.' She challenged.

'Rose is a dhampir, she can't be flaunting.' I slowly see Tasha put together a few pieces and then shake her head like she was crazy.

'There's nothing wrong with a seventeen year old having fun Dimka.' She insisted and went in and bought it not giving me another look.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

If I had have known Rose would look this stunning in it I would have tackled Tasha to the ground to stop her from buying because in all honest…Rose was getting to much attention for my liking. Men around the room had their eyes glued on her, and not because she was the only dhampir at a moroi event but because she was the most beautiful mind blowing thing there. Part of me wanted to run over to her and throw her against the wall, taking her right then and there while the more reasonable part of me wanted o wrap her up in my duster and run with her from the wandering eyes of the men around.

'Isn't that ah…your student Belikov?' I turned my head to see Christopher Andrews stepping closer to me from my post, we had worked together for a few weeks in Russia after Ivan died, he was a decent guardian.

'Yes.' I replied curtly and he gave a low whistle, his eyes following Rose hungrily…I was about ready to hit this guy in the face

'She sure is something.' He said and I shrugged.

'I find no interest in seventeen year old girls.' i told him and what a lie it was because I had serious interest in a certain seventeen year old girl with thick blackish brown hair and big chocolate eyes, tanned skin and a beautiful smile…

'Seventeen or not she has the body of a twenty year old…and I'm sure she has the appetite of one to.' I glared at him.

'You will not ever make such vulgar and suggestive comments about a student of mine again….do you understand? And if you so much as talk to Rose I will hurt you Andrews, let me make that very clear.' He gulped and turned walking off and i gave a small satisfied smile to myself. I put my attention back on Rose watching her follow Lissa around uncomfortably, notching the stares and eyes that were fixated on her. Throughout the night she smiled and watched Lissa, doing what a good guardian would but I could tell her mind was set on something else.

'The dress is perfect.' a light familiar voice said and I turned to Tasha, she was smiling and wearing a simple green dress.

'What dress?' she laughed lightly.

'Don't play coy with me Dimka, I know you've seen Rosemarie in the dress I got her.'

'I did Natasha and I am very close to going and telling her that it against the dress code.'

'Leave her be Dimka.' There was a double meaning behind her words, like she knew about Rose and I…of course that was impossible. As soon as Tasha came I all but shut Rose out, or tried to. It was better for her if we weren't together.

'She's seventeen Tasha, those men are looking at her like she's food.' Tasha

sighed sadly.

'Dimka, stop fooling yourself. Rose only has eyes for one person and we both know who it is.'

'we do do we?'

'Have you thought about my offer?'

'Yes…I still am. There's a lot that i have to think about.'

'Like?'

'Like my current job, like my classes, like Vasilissa.'

'Like Rose.' She added and I shook my head.

'Not just Rose Tasha, you know that. it's everything, I'd be giving up a lot.'

'Think about it Dimka.' she urged and i nodded.

'I have to go mingle, but we'll talk.' She walked off then leaving me alone and I went back to watching Rose who was standing with Adrian Ivashkov. She had a small smile on her face as they talked, both holding some champaign. He was talking to her with a small grin and Rose was looking at him relaxed and comfortable. I wanted to go over and break them up, restring Rose and locking her in a cupboard so no one could touch her. Adrian Ivashkov took a step closed and said something in a hushed whisper earning a light blush from Rose as she replied. i was about to interrupt them when someone beat me to it.

'ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" I turned to see Janine storming over to Rose. In her youth Janine would have been stunning and desired just like Rose. I saw Rose flush in anger and her mother grabbed Rose's arm giving a few short words to Ivashkov and pulling Rose away causing the tiniest bit of champaign to fall on Rose's dress. I made my way through the crowd slowly towards the door. All the men that had been around Rose where now talking silently in surprise and a few looked irritated that Janine had taken Rose away, but I was pleased. I got to the door just as Janine walk in and two moroi men walked out, the two I had heard earlier that were standing near Rose when Janine came through.

'Guardian Belikov.'

'Guardian Hathaway.' I returned as she let out a sigh.

'I suppose you saw Rosemarie.' She said with regret and I nodded.

'I'm sorry I embarrassed her, it's just so important, she's not ready for a child at her age. I was twenty Belikov and most defiantly not ready.'

'Rose just needs to understand that.'

'Have you seen Vasilissa?' I shook my head.

'I'll have to look for her, will you go talk some sense in Rose? I know she respects your opinion about mine.' Not that I wasn't already going to find Rose.

'Of course.' She nodded and walked off as I opened the door. I wasn't sure which way Rose had gone, knowing her it was most definitely not to her room. I began to run up the hall way until I heard the sound of heels against the floor. I stopped running and walked slowly seeing Rose round a corner. She opened a door and defended up the steps that led to the roof. I stood at the door contemplating on wether or not I should open it, with a sigh I opened the door and walked up to the roof. I opened the door at the top of the stairs and Rose turned to see me, surprise and confusion crosse dehire face as she sat on a metal box, with a small shrug she turned her attention back to the view in front of her. I walked over to her slowly, my boots crunching in the snow and I noticed how cold she looked. I took off my long coat and draped it over her shoulders sitting down next to her.

'You must be freezing. I said and she pursed her lips.

'The suns out.' she replies and i wanted to laugh knowing that she was just to afraid to admit it. I tipped my head back to see the beautiful blue sky, I wanted to live in the sun again but I couldn't, they come first.

'It it. But we're still on a mountain top in the middle of winter.' I replied telling her, yes Dimitri keep up your so called 'Zen life lessons.' because they got the both of you somewhere before. She didn't say anything and we both sat in a comfortable silence as the wind blew the snow. The ski runs empty from all the moroi sleeping, I was waiting for her to speak, say something so that i could keep talking to her, listen to the sound of her voice.

'My life's a disaster.' She finally muttered.

'It's not a disaster.' I replied automatically.

'Did you follow me from the party?' She asked, tell the truth,

'yes.'

'I didn't even know you were there.' She said taking in my guardian clothes. 'So you saw the illustrious Janine cause a commotion by dragging me out.' She told me slightly annoyed.

'It wasn't a commotion. Hardly anyone noticed. I saw because I was watching you.' Something in her expression shifted like the thought pleased her and i silently prayed that it did.

'That's not what she said, I might as well have been working a corner as far as she was concerned.' and then she told me what Janine had told her as they stood in the hallway.

'She's just worried about you.' I told her, even though she knew it was true.

'She overreacted.'

'Sometimes mothers are overprotective.' and she stared at me in bewilderment.

'Yeah, but this is my mother. And she didn't seem the protective, really. I think she was more worried I'd embarrass her or something. And all that becoming-a-mother-too-young stuff was stupid. I'm not going to do anything like that.'

'Maybe she wasn't talking about you.' I told her hoping that the words would sink in and something told me they were as her jaw fell open and she put the pieces together. She closed her jaw and looked down, thinking intently about her life and her mothers and other things that had some meaning to her, but all i could think of was her, the way her eyebrow furrowed as she thought, her hands subconsciously playing with themselves. Anything that made Rose rose.

'We aren't fighting right now.' she blurted out after a sigh. I gave her a side long look.

'Do you want to fight?

'No I hate fighting with you. Verbally, I mean. I don't mind in the gym.' I gave a half smile, so badly wanting to smile fully at her, but I couldn't allow that show of emotion, she was seventeen.

'I don't like fighting with you either.' I told her honestly realising how happy I felt around her. Tasha made me feel happy but not like this, with Rose I felt complete and utter happiness, like I was onto of the world. She was right for me in so many ways and I loved her with everything I had.

'You should take it.' She said and I flinched hoping she wasn't talking about what I think she was.

'What?'

'Tasha's offer. You should take her up on it. It's a really great chance.' I knew she knew that I wanted kids but the only kids I wanted were hers and if I couldn't have them i could live with that.

'I never expected to her you say anything like that.' I said noticing how tight my voice was.

'Especially after-'

'What a bitch i've been? yeah.' She tugged my coat tighter and i wanted to tell her that I was going to say I love her and after all the kisses and looks and words why would she want to give that up? I saw her inhale my sent and it gave me a smug satisfaction.

'Well. Like I said, I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want us to hate each other. And…well….' She shut her eyes tightly and opened them and I could only imagine how hard this was for her.

'no matter how I feel about us…I want you to be happy.' There was silence and I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to me. Could she not see how truly happy I was with her? how much I loved her?

'Roza.' i murmured realising how right it felt to hold her again, to touch her again. We were in a comfortable embrace, no animal passion, just a comfortableness that two people who truly loved each other shared, I truly loved her. She eventually pulled away uneasily and handed me my coat.

'Where are you going?' I asked curiously, wanting nothing more then having her there with me.

'To break someone's heart.' She replied and I studied her in the short time she stood there before walking off. She was about to go hurt someone and as she walked out the door leaving me alone I knew that I could only do the same. It was time to tell Tasha my answer.

**So I hope you guys like this it was just a random thing to do**

**Richelle Mead owns everything I just added some of me into ti :)**

**please review I do love getting them and check out my other stories :)**

**starst**

**xxxx**


End file.
